This specification relates to image processing.
Images can be obtained from different sources, such as by obtaining (e.g., capturing) an image with a camera. Various ways can be used to obtain an image, such as using a desktop scanner, taking a photograph using a digital camera, or providing analog documents to a service that can scan the documents and provide digital images.
Image quality can depend on various factors. For example, the number, quality and angle of light sources can produce shadows that may produce less than desirable image quality. Further, features of a given subject may affect the quality (producing artifacts or distortion) of a two-dimensional (2D) image that is ultimately produced.